


Delirium

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Никто не смел сказать и слова; друзья принялись бормотать что-то о розыгрышах, о том, что это была идея Майка… или Джесс… или Эмили – в общем, кто-то предложил чудно повеселиться. А Ханна все не так поняла. Совсем не так.





	Delirium

Джош всегда отличался от других. 

Он с раннего детства усвоил, что немного не похож на других людей, но со временем, хоть и не без помощи квалифицированных специалистов, сумел справиться со своим недугом – а потом и вовсе обратить кое-что себе на пользу. Несмотря на то, что ему было трудно, у него всегда была поддержка – любящие, но всегда занятые родители, и, разумеется, сестры, с которыми у него установились более чем просто родственные отношения: Бет и Ханна доверяли Джошу настолько, насколько и он сам готов был довериться им.

Еще ребенком он научился бороться со своими кошмарами и страхами, и, хоть и внешне, стал нормальным, таким же как все – а потом и вовсе обзавелся друзьями: поначалу Крисом, которого в третьем классе пересадили на самые задворки, а потом сколотил компанию из Майка Манро и Эмили, Джесс, Мэтта… Потом Крис по уши втюхался в эту тихоню, Эшли… Может, они и не были лучшими товарищами на свете, но им было весело – настолько, что ни одна попойка не обходилась без приколов кого-нибудь из этой развеселой компании. 

Только Сэм не одобряла подобных шуток: в ее понимании почти все розыгрыши, гремевшие на вечеринках, выглядели очень жестоко. Джош, вспомнив ее серьезное лицо, при взгляде на него расплывающееся в улыбке, ухмыльнулся: вот с этой девушкой он познакомился неслучайно. Она быстро стала лучшей подругой Ханны и начала часто захаживать в гости, и хоть он нередко слышал, как неодобрительно девушка относится к его браваде, ему льстило, что она и с ним обходилась как с другом – понимала, как много это значит для его сестер. А потом она привязалась к нему, но не показывала – стала еще одной важной для него опорой, как только случался кризис, как только ему требовалась ее поддержка. И для Сэм не было ничего неестественного в том, что она, подорвавшись в три часа ночи, неслась в особняк Вашингтонов только потому, что у Джоша случился очередной приступ, напугавший Ханну. 

Парень сжал руки в кулаки. И в чем-то Сэм была права. Эти идиотские шутки не довели до добра. 

Исчезновение Ханны и Бет стало для него тяжелейшим ударом. Он даже не знал, что случилось: поспорив с Крисом, он вылакал огромное количество алкоголя и вырубился прямо за столом, а проснувшись обнаружил, что вся компания вместо того, чтобы веселиться, сидит с виноватыми лицами. Никто не смел сказать и слова; друзья принялись бормотать что-то о розыгрышах, о том, что это была идея Майка… или Джесс… или Эмили – в общем, кто-то предложил чудно повеселиться. А Ханна все не так поняла. Совсем не так. 

Джош сжал руки в кулаки. Сэм как можно мягче попыталась объяснить, что произошло. Она не скрыла, что знала о готовящейся шутке – и была с ним все время, начиная с того рокового вечера вплоть до всей этой чехарды с полицейскими и поисками. Тел так и не обнаружили. От девушек не осталось и следа. 

Парень почувствовал, что постепенно теряет связь с реальностью. В воспаленном мозгу мелькали воспоминания, дрожащие перед мысленным взором как старый диафильм; он с ненавистью, с непониманием вглядывался в самоуверенно-виноватые лица, пытаясь собрать все по кусочкам. На мгновение он увидел Бет и Ханну – и, потянувшись к ним рукой, в ужасе отпрянул, больно ударившись. Их образы, сереющие и расслаивающиеся, сначала побледнели – а потом, будто от ветра, от их призрачных фигур принялись отлетать кусочки пепла. 

\- Джош! – позвала Бет с упреком. – Я тебе говорила!.. 

\- Бет, не будь ты такой злюкой, - мягко произнесла Ханна и улыбнулась. – Ничего страшного… 

Это было воспоминание? Или они действительно стоят здесь, рядом с ним, готовые как прежде поддержать? 

\- Лоботряс!.. Хорошо. В конце концов, у нас Рождество. 

Какой сейчас месяц? Бет сказала, что сегодня праздник. Сколько прошло времени? 

\- Frère Jacques, frère Jacques…

\- Dormez-vous, dormez-vous?.. 

Они всегда пели этот канон на Рождество… Так значит..?

Девушки потянули к нему руки. Он, выдавив неловкую улыбку, сделал шаг – и заметил, что кожа на тонких смуглых пальцах сестер как будто начинает плавиться, стекать вниз, обнажая кипельно-белые кости. 

\- Почему ты не идешь к нам, Джош?.. Ding dang dong!.. 

\- Иди к нам! Ding dang dong!.. 

Подавив ужас, отдернув руки, Джош взглянул на некогда знакомые лица: сначала исчезла кожа, открывая глазами отвратительное зрелище мышц и сухожилий, каждый раз тошнотворно двигающихся вместе с суставами, слишком ненатурально и сюрреалистично выглядывающими из-под красноватых жил. 

Они сделали шаг вперед. Неожиданно Ханна вскрикнула, оступилась и упала – раздался влажный хруст ломающихся костей. Бет, сверкнув на Джоша карими глазами, бросилась на помощь… и свернула шею. Все произошло в какие-то несколько секунд – и изуродованные травмами скелеты тут же истерлись в пыль. 

Джош потер глаза и, тяжело дыша, вскочил, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он не понимал, что происходит, видел ли он все это наяву – или уже бредил; он не понимал, куда идет – чувствовал только, что у него один-единственный выход. Он не мог выкинуть из головы страшные образы, голоса сестер, крик Ханны, задохнувшийся на полуслове вскрик Бет – и на фоне этого безумства, этой ужасной фантазии, умиротворенный рождественский канон. 

\- Уходите… В-вы… Исчезли!.. Frère J-jac-cques… F-fr… Вы… н-не мои сестры… 

Всхлипывая, дрожащими пальцами проверяя на прочность какую-то веревку из кладовой отца, Джош то и дело бросал взгляды на дверь, как будто боясь, что призраки, всплывшие в его сознании, обязательно придут за ним. Он знает, как с этим покончить; он много раз читал об этом, уже не раз обдумывал – и даже готовился, может даже намеревался сделать из своей смерти самое настоящее незабываемое шоу. Так он с легкостью убил бы двух зайцев: заставил бы раскаяться этих самоуверенных шутов, осмелившихся так гнусно издеваться над Ханной, и расправился бы с собственными страхами и кошмарами. Раз и навсегда. Положил бы конец всей этой бесконечной череде врачей, длинным рецептам, вечным таблеткам… Он отомстит им. Всем!.. Сейчас, завтра – будет вынашивать планы, продумает все до мелочей, повесит на них вину за свою собственную смерть, покажет, что такое настоящая боль, унижение и страх, вечный и липкий, каждую ночь все сильнее сковывающий и смрадно дышащий в лицо…

Неожиданно его страх сменился каким-то другим чувством, которое, однако, все еще пробирало до костей: теплый, низкий, немного хрипловатый голос Сэм, раздавшийся в голове, заставил его замедлиться. Она когда-то давно говорила ему, что он должен пережить это – и она обязательно ему поможет. Она будет рядом, как самый настоящий друг.   
\- Джош, я обещаю тебе. Ты справишься. – тогда она протянула ему руку – и эта нежная хрупкая ладонь не рассыпалась в прах. Напротив, казалась еще более реальной. – Я помогу тебе. Ты мне веришь?

О, ей он верил. Может быть, единственной из всех. 

Неожиданно раздался звонок телефона. 

\- Сэмми? 

Она почувствовала?.. 

\- Джош, я подумала… Тебе не нужна помощь? Ты не звонил три дня. У тебя все в порядке? 

\- Сэмми… - он выдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь казаться спокойным. Неужели она действительно волновалась за него?.. – Я… да… Все хорошо… 

\- Ты уверен? – настаивала девушка – и в ее голосе отчетливо слышалось внимание. – Я могу приехать. Посмотрим кино, может быть?.. 

«Посмотрим кино». Джош мысленно хмыкнул: она не знала, какой найти предлог, чтобы не оскорбить его очередным напоминанием об этой болезни… и зная же о ней, действительно готова была броситься на выручку. 

\- Нет, не нужно, Сэмми. Но мне приятно, что ты так обо мне печешься, хотя я уже и большой мальчик, - он попытался обратить все в шутку, но девушка, бросив в трубку, что нашла какой-то замечательный фильм, который ему точно понравится, все-таки решила приехать. 

Сэмми. Она спасала его. Может и не понимала этого сама – но спасала от самого себя.


End file.
